The subject matter disclosed herein relates to memory devices and, more particularly, to universal serial bus (USB) memory devices having first and second parts.
Modern aircraft, such as helicopters and other rotorcraft, often include a panel within the cockpit or cabin. This panel includes various information gages and control elements including, but not limited to, a panel plug having a universal serial bus (USB) connector to which a corresponding USB memory device may be connected. This memory device can be used to carry information vital to aircraft flight controls and/or other aircraft operations and needs to be connected to the panel plug for the aircraft to be operable.
Since the connection between the USB memory device and the panel plug is important, when the connection is not made the panel plug is normally capped by a cap that protects the plug and prevents ingress of dust and/or sand into the plug components. The cap may be uncoupled to the panel or coupled to the panel by loose, flexible wiring that allows the cap to be easily removed from or secured to the plug. In either case, when the cap is removed from the plug, it is relatively unsecured within the cockpit or cabin.
In a similar fashion, the USB memory device has components that also should be protected from the environment. Thus, any protective element used for the USB memory device will also be relatively unsecured within the cockpit or cabin when the USB memory device is connected to the panel plug.